The Ride of my Life
by Inanely-Sane
Summary: My first story!; My version of 'Guided Missile' only with Jeremie getting back at Odd! I do take requests for fanfictions if you are wondering! Just PM me, or leave a review with the request!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first story. This is my version of 'Guided Missile', plus Jeremie gets back at Odd when I am done with the fighter jet part. This story is in Jeremie's point of view, because he is the easiest to write in point of views for me. This is my NaNoWriMo story, too.**

**Jeremie, if you please:**

**Jeremie: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko or fighter jets. ******

**On with the story:**

The Ride of my Life

I am just normal, well... maybe a little smarter than the average person in 8th grade. Some people say I need some excitement in my life. I didn't really care. I liked myself the way I was. A geek and not a take it to the extreme person. This whole jumble of a story, started 2 weeks ago...

"Hey Einstein, when is my mail going to come in?" said Odd in a very frustrated tone.

"I don't know Odd. With your luck you will be the last one to get mail today!" I said, Odd always expects me to know everything about everything. I may be smart but I am not a know-it-all. At least, not all of the time!

"You know Jeremie you should get your nose out of the books and have some fun in your life!" Just then a letter slaps down on the table. It says To: Jeremie Belpois. Then another package is slammed on the table with a big thud! This one is addressed to Odd Della Robia.

Jim said "Well what do know, Odd is last again!" Odd just gives me this "If you said I would not be last then I would not be last" look.

I said "Lets open Odd's package first!" I was a little too late, Odd had all ready started taking it out of the box. It took him a few minutes since he was bragging about being his parent's favorite. It turned out to be dog food!

"Looks like your parents like your dog, Kiwi more than you!" said Ulrich.

Odd responded with something quick like "You're just jealous because you did not get anything!"

"You do not have to rub it in! Now you made Aelita feel bad!" Said Ulrich very, very, very mad.

I added, "You could be a little more sensitive!" I really do not like it when anyone makes Aelita feel bad. I secretly like her, but all my friends know from the kissing incident.

"Della Robia what is that!" Jim said, motioning to his package.

"It's his mom's special recipe for jam!" That was Yumi, she moved here from Japan. The only reason she stepped in because not a lot of people know that Odd keeps a dog in his bedroom. Dogs are strictly forbidden on school grounds. If you were caught… well you don't want to know. I still shudder at the thought of Odd getting caught with a dog.

"Jim would you like some?" I gave him a look. He showed me his goof-ball smile. I quickly change my stare to "You better listen to me or you may get into serious trouble". Jim is no person to pull a prank on and not get into serious trouble.

"Why thank you Della Robia, but I couldn't possibly…" Jim said guiltily.

"I insist Jim, after all I think you will enjoy this ' jam' more than I would." Said Odd very deviously. I always get very worried when Odd does something that is against the rules. He always calls me a goodie two shoes or a teachers pet. I ignore it and flash some goofy slightly insulting sentences his way. Once, it was right before we went to breakfast Odd said…

"Come on Jeremie, were going to be lucky if there is even food left when we get there!" Odd says semi-angered.

I comeback with "Odd, you're a walking stomach!"

"And you're a walking brain, see we can work together and compliment each other."

"So are you going to open it, or just stare at it all day?"

"What?" I said very dazed. I was too worried to open it. It could be from my dad, that he wants me to change schools. It could be even worse... They could want me in high school! I was hoping that would not happen in a while. I want to stay with my friends during school. I am kind of happy that Odd interrupted my trail of thought, by saying...

"Well, are you going to open it or not! Do you want me to open it or something!?"

"We all know that you can not open mail that is no addressed to you. Jeremie has to open it!" Aelita said knowing that Odd did not care anyway.

"Typical Aelita, always coming to your boyfriends aid. Why don't you defend me sometimes? You know that I was only joking, anyway!" Odd said. He knows that he will regret that later. Either Aelita will smack him up side the head, or I will. I would rather prefer Aelita doing it because I do not like fighting! Never did, never will. I could be considered part of a pacifist, but not quite because I will fight against X.A.N.A. I may even fight in Lyoko, occasionally.

I start to open the letter. I just lay all of the things that I think could be there on the letter aside. I take the paper out.

Couldn't resist the cliffhanger! I will update tomorrow! ;)

**Jeremie: Please review! Don****'t hurt my feelings for not reviewing! Although, flames are ****always**** welcomed in reviews! Til' tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is a little soon, but I couldn't wait! I got my first review! Thank you!**

**Jeremie: Linkmasta does not, has not, have not, and never will own Code Lyoko; or any of the quotes used. Sad isn't it?**

**On with the story:**

It read: 'Congraduations. You were the contest winner for a ride in a fighter jet!' I then heard a giggle, but I already knew who entered me. I had to hold back from yelling and getting in trouble.

"Odd! What did you do _now_?!" My friends could hear the strain in my voice. Odd then collapsed on the floor from laughing. Everyone, except Odd who was emerged in laughter still, asked...

"What is the letter about? Did Odd do something?"

"Here," I said while throwing the piece of paper, that was in my hand a minute ago, on the table. One by one, they all started to say, "Odd you are in _so_ much trouble."

"Are you going to go?" Asked Aelita puzzled. She didn't see the big deal of winning the contest. She, like everyone else, didn't know that I was afraid of flying. I never told anyone, not even Aelita, who I will ask to be my girlfriend when we shut down X.A.N.A, that I did not feel absolutely comfortable while flying.

"No, of course not, I am to busy to go." I just said hoping that Odd would not interfere. My hope just evaporated.

"Come on scaredy pants. You can go. We have no homework, because it is the weekend. You can just tell Mr. Kaverman **(1)** and Mr. Delmas. They won't mind. After all, it is the weekend. The weekend is all yours."

"No, no, I am not doing it." The gang just stares at me, Odd doing his famous puppy-dog frown. "No, besides, that is just what X.A.N.A. wants us to do. I leave and he can do a full out attack!" The stares get more menacing. Plus Aelita has to make this remark since she knows that I like her. In fact she is actually waiting for me to ask her out. She knows that I will the day she shuts down X.A.N.A.

"Come on Jeremie." She said using her soft manipulative voice, "I would love to see how you would look in a fighter jet. Maybe you will look even cuter with that cool clothes that you will have to wear… pretty _please_?"

"uh…uh…um…o…ok. I-I-I… gu-guess I-I'll g-go" Darn it! They used Aelita against me! They know too well that the combination of their staring and Aelita sweet-talking me is convincing enough for me. Even though I am very, very, very scared of flying!

"Well then… The ride is tomorrow, so you have all tonight to get ready to change into a daredevil. I can't wait until I can take the new you, and do very extreme things. As I recall, I have never went and bent over the top of the school before!"

"No, Odd! You can walk to the track on Monday with a broken arm for all I care! You can convince me to ride a fighter jet, but you will not convince me to do a stupid thing like that!"

"We will see about that…" Odd said that with pure determination in his eyes and voice also. It worries me when pure determination is in Odd's voice, but when it is in his eyes, then some sparks are going to fly. For all I know, sparks may really fly this time. If I said that out loud then Odd would be laughing his head off. I bet he would be saying something like 'Watch your puns, they are going to kill me some day. I will personally hold you responsible, Einstein, for my death, too!

"Well we had better get to class!" Said Aelita. She was excited to go to class, because we have a partner project. Aelita and I are partners. If I recall, we have to draw flowers in the forest…

The science project had a good result; Aelita and I got the highest grade. That wasn't very suprising. Sissy got a zero, because she went to the mall and drew pictures of a palm tree, if there was a palm tree in the middle of the forest in France, then Sissy's gang would be the next Leonardo Da Vinchis!

"Aaaaahhhhh. The break between classes. I cherish it always." Said Odd.

"I take it that you studied your test on marine biology?" I said in a sarcastic tone. I expected to be answered with more sarcasm. I already know what the answer is. It isn't hard really.

"Sure I did. See Einstein, listen to this: Fish are adapted to water very well. Once more, they have the ability to swim. I am a natural at marine biology. HAHAHAHA!" Odd said. I knew he didn't study. He never does. Odd is pretty much the opposite of me. No brains, but all brawn. That is why, the only good grades that he gets are in, gym class.

"You know that you can be a real dork sometimes. Did you know that?!" I said. I had kept that one for a rainy day.

"That may be true, but it is my job to be a dork. Besides, I am your little dork, yours and only yours. Plus, being a dork is my career! I love being a dork, my life depends on it, too!"

"And it is my job to be your and only your personal, boring, and nagging, friend. So start studying!" I said. I was pretending to be falsely irritated.

Odd just says "Touché, you have surpassed the master of quick, smart, and insulting comebacks!" He said that with a big, white, goof-ball grin. I knew it was an accomplishment to have a comeback battle against Odd and win. The others just clap, and Aelita gives me a hug. Everyone was watching and we just blush. I honestly forgot that they were there. Yumi and Ulrich pat me on the back. Odd shakes my hand and then winks at me. It is his way of saying 'Nice move. She definitely digs you.'

"Yeah… she is pretty… HUH?!" I did not even know what I just said. It just came out! I hate myself. Now Odd will never stop teasing me now!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't breathe! HAHAHA!" Odd's face was now turning a dark shade of purple. He then went over to Aelita and said.

"Looks like Juliet put a spell on Romeo! Love can do weird things to you. Even Jeremie!" Odd says that knowing that there are big consequences for saying that. Sure enough, Aelita kicks him, in the shin, and then smacks him upside the head while he starts to laugh. Then he runs, while still laughing, in circles while Aelita is chasing after him.

**This chapter always made me laugh! Well… I really will update tomorrow! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry. I had a virus in my computer that downloaded the chapter two times. It is gone now. But I will give you this chapter as a replacement for chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko!**

**Here is the real chapter three.**

Before bed I decided to stop by in Ulrich and Odd's room. I had stopped myself when I heard, right from Odd's mouth:

"I bet you 5 bucks that Einstein will chicken out tomorrow, before he even gets on the fighter whatever!"

"It is a fighter jet, not fighter whatever! Plus I bet you 5 bucks he won't chicken out when he gets on!" Ulrich said assuringly. I almost swear that he knew I was there. I decided to just go into my room. They would know that I herd at least part of their discussion. When I slammed the door I heard Ulrich say...

"Odd, I think Einstein heard our conversation. I hope he did not hear what you said, and at least I put in a good word for him. I hope that was all he heard." Ulrich said in a worried tone. He doesn't like it when he thinks that he hurt some one's feelings, someone that he is a friend with.

"To late," I mumbled to myself. Odd's assuring tone just popped out of his mouth after I was done mumbling.

"Don't worry, and even if he did hear, we will know. Just look for a mad Jeremie that is alone leaning on a column. At least that is where he sulked last time." Odd said as he was slipping into thought.

"Time for lights out!" calls Jim. No one ever goes to sleep, but they turn their lights off anyway because if your lights are not turned off at 10:00 then it is a trip to the principals office. I just go onto the Internet and do a little more research on fighter jets. All I was willing to learn was the benefits of riding in one. I could not even think of that what they do if they lost control of the aircraft, the crashes, or how high up it would be. It would be to traumatizing for me. I just need to annihilate all of my bad thoughts and start thinking of what Odds face would look like when I come back normal and as naggy as always.

**Whoa, that was fun! And fast, too.**

**Please review! After all, this is my first story…**


	4. Chapter 4

It is time for the big event, but I wanted to get some breakfast before hand. Something light because if this is anything like an airplane ride then I will get woozy.

"So Einstein, are you sure you are going to go?" Odd said. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to get me scared to be able to win the bet. I listened to this discussion earlier. Odd raised the stakes. If I recall, who ever lost would have to put coleslaw in Jim's locker in the storeroom. I decided to try and win the bet for Ulrich.

"Of course, I have been waiting for this all night! It is going to be awesome!" I know that the real Jeremie would never say that, but I was giving Odd one last chance to call the bet off seeing that I was looking forward to the ride. Odd's smile began to dissipate right before my eyes. He could tell that I had heard the conversation between Ulrich and him right off the bat.

"Belpois, your ride is here." Jim called, and then he added... "This is like the time that I was in the air force, but I would rather not talk about it."

"Really Jim, when would like to talk about it? I would really like to here it sometime." I said as I walked with Jim and the group to my ride to the base. That was Jim's trademark saying: 'I'd rather not talk about it'. As I neared the 'unknown' transportation device, my eyes widened in fear and amazement! I thought my heart skipped a few beats, because I wasn't prepared for what landed before me. A camouflaged chopper! Right there! In front of me!

"Wow, I never expected this!" I said. A guy gets off of the chopper and then comes over to me.

"Are you Jeremie Belpois?" He said, looking straight at me. I was dumbfounded by these factors that I never thought would unfold all in the period of one day. So I just nodded. "Your ride is here." As soon as he said that I thought that I was going to faint. For two reasons, one I thought that I would never ride in that vehicle of transportation, and two, just thinking of flying got me a little light headed for a second.

"We are going to be flying in that!?" I asked, unaware of that my voice cracked until the guy said...

"Are you nervous, or you just thought that we would be getting you in a car instead of a chopper?" He sounded like he was going to laugh, but I think he was the more of a 'letting things slide' kind of person, or he did not want to make me feel bad. After all, I was supposed to be here for fun. He motions for me to get into the chopper, I comply, things like these it is good to learn compliance. But just before I got in Aelita came over, made sure Jim wasn't looking, and pecked me on the cheek, and whispered:

"Have a good time, I'll have your laptop so if X.A.N.A. attacks we'll take care of it." Oh god that did it. Odd is on the ground, Ulrich and Yumi joining him. Jim gave a chuckle and murmured something like:

"That reminds me of when I was young and in love." The guys on the chopper were cracking up, but trying, to their best of abilities, to hold it in. One of the guys motioned for me to sit. I waved to my friends and they see me. I can't hear what Odd said, but I have a very good idea of what he said.

"I am so not going to win this bet." I almost started to crack up, but I do not even know if when I see the jet then I will be scared. I decide to tell the guys:

"Okay, you can laugh now." With that statement, my face turns a dark shade of red. The chopper is now filled with laughter.

One guy said "HAHAHA…Whoa. I didn't know that we were dealing with a ladies man. HAHAHA"

Another one says: "HAHAHA…Can I get a few tips, eh? HAHAHA" I just shrug and say:

"Hey, I like her and she likes me back. I have no control over love. Although I am not complaining about love's choice for me." I start to smile. There are now more laughs and some whistles and an echo of claps. After that embarrassing ordeal I start to think. About Aelita and if I will ask her out sooner than I expected. I think when this is done I will ask her.

I am done thinking and now looking forward to one thing, the base! I think I may know a way to get out of this, but most likely it will not work, so I will keep it to myself. I can see the base now! It not quite area 51, but it is hi-tech no matter what, so I can deal. I can also see the fighter jet right now. I think the guy realized that I was a little bit scared, because of my pale face and his facial expression.

"You okay kid, 'cause you look like you just saw a ghost?" He asked with a tone of worry.

"Just amazed that it is that big." To me that craft did not seem air-worthy, but that is just how they make them. The helicopter starts to lose altitude. The jolt of hitting the ground almost made me rise half a foot off the seat. When the helicopter stopped I unbuckled and stepped out. I was greeted by photographers some people that help from the control room, a person that I cannot remember the name, and the pilot by the look of his clothes.

"We get that all the time." The pilot said assuringly. "Are you sure that you still want a ride, because there have been some kids that chickened out before it started. We just took pictures of them in the cockpit and then we took them home after that." Darn, there goes my plan of avoiding the flying part.

"No. I am trying to prove a friend wrong about their sudden interpretation of my character." I said giving the pilot a smile to assure him, but mostly me.

"Well, let's take some pictures and get you into your uniform." Said the guy that I can't quite remember his name said.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the next part of the story. Hope you enjoy! And I do take requests so just ask if you want me to make a story for you.**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko!**

'Wow,' I thought after I changed into my uniform 'Aelita was right. I do look better in this cool uniform!'

"O.k. We will situate you in the cockpit." The pilot motioned to me. I climb up into the cockpit and buckled myself in. The engine started to hum. I started to get fidgety. The jet started to lift. 5 meters… 10 meters… 15… 30… I am going to pee myself… "Put on your oxygen mask." Said the pilot. I am petrified with fear, so I just nod and start to situate it in front of my mouth and nose. "We will do a few loop-de-loops in the sky about three times. You ready?"

I tried reasoning: "Maybe we could… Whoa, hey, what are you do- Aaaaahhhhh! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! Ok, I am f-Aaahhh!" On my part, very poor reasoning. Oh GOD! The next one: "Aahhh! Oh, phew, we are done."

"Not yet, we aren't." The pilot said. Apparently he enjoyed this. "We still have to fly upside down, flip over, do one more loop-de-loop and land." Kill me now. I just close my eyes and wait to land. I feel myself hang upside down. My mind screamed: 'Oh god, we are up more than 100 meters. Upside down too. This pilot is experienced, at least, I hope.' We then flip over at a force that felt like it flattened me right down into the seat. A sigh of relief escaped my throat when we are now evenly leveled. Only, all relief just evaporated when the pilot said:

"We are coming in for the landing, clear the runway." I saw the ground rushing up to me. 100 meters… 50 meters… 20 meters… 5 meters…ground! I felt a big bounce like when you drop a bouncy ball on pavement, only, it was rubber jet tires on a runway. We rode around until the jet stopped. The glass case over us lifted up and the pilot got up. I then unbuckled and attempted to get up. If it weren't for the fact that my legs have practically turned into Jell-O, then I would have succeeded. A man had to come up and lift me out or I would have fallen all the way down.In the bold truth, I was glad that it was over. So overjoyed that I could barely hold my excitement. 

"It's over. It's actually OVER! Whoo-hooo! I rode in a fighter jet, and my personality never changed! YES!" I was sooo giddy that I actually started dancing with joy and jumping up and down. The pilot and several other people looked at me kind of funny.

"What about your personality?" Said one of the crew that I recognized from the chopper. I think he asked me for love advice. I summarize the past events of yesterday:

"Well… my friend entered me in this contest saying that I needed more fun in my life. I didn't want to go, but my friends finally convinced me to go. I later heard Odd, my friend, make a bet with Ulrich, my other friend, saying that he bets 5 bucks that I would chicken out before I had a chance to ride in the jet. They didn't know that I overheard the conversation. But Ulrich, being a good friend, bet 5 bucks that I would ride in the jet without chickening out. And that's how I actually rode in the jet." I then took a big breath since that all came out in a series of three breaths. 

"What about the personality part?" The guy asked quizzically. I then answered:

"Oh… well Odd wanted to turn me into a daredevil, but I didn't want to. I was happy with my computer and friends. Only he wanted someone to teach what stunts are the most extreme. Like for example: he wanted me to lean over the top of the school when I get back." It fells good to tell about these things.

"Oh…well…that…just about explains everything." The guy said. We then go to get into the chopper. I was going back to Kadic.

**Well that was really fun to write. I really enjoyed that! Sorry for the text being bigger. Computer mistake that I can not fix.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Looks like the computer already fixed the error with the text… Here is the next chapter. This is where Jeremie finally gets the chance to confess to Aelita…**

**Jeremie: I what?!**

**Me: You heard me lover boy. Or should I say ladies man?**

**Jeremie: shuts up and blushes.**

**Looks like I will have to do it…**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko. But she will with an army of monkeys behind her! (My friends joke)

* * *

**

Kadic is in my eyesight. I can not wait to see the look on Odd's face. The chopper lands and I see my friends waiting there for me.

"So Einstein, are you ready to lean over the schools roof railing?" Odd asked hopefully.

"I told you Odd. No! I rode in the jet and I didn't change my personality into a daredevil! Oh! I believe you need to put coleslaw in Jim's locker and you owe Ulrich 5 bucks." I said. I was going to laugh, but I decided against it.

"You heard that?" Odd asked with a priceless look on his face.

"Every word." Ulrich snickered as Odd gave him the money. Everyone laughed. "Hey… Aelita… could I speak to you for a moment. Alone preferably?"

"Sure, what about?" Aelita asked. My face turned red.

"You two need some privacy. You can stay here and we will go." Odd then shoved Yumi and Ulrich out of the scene, but not before giving me a brief wink. Oh, Odd is dead.

"Aelita I just wanted to tell you that…" Oh crap, I froze.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Aelita blurted out and then as soon as it came out of her mouth, she covered it with her hands.

I had to push myself to talk but I managed to say to words: "Uh-huh." Uh-huh…UH-HUH! That was all I could say! Oh stupid, stupid, STUPID! I am sooo going to beat myself after this.

"Good, now let's go and beat Odd into a pulp." Aelita said. You could tell that she was ticked off about Odd.

"Did I mention that I love you?" I said highly agreeing to beating Odd into a pulp. "Can it be a fine pulp?"

"I believe it shall." Aelita said grinning.

* * *

Later at dinner, the group saw Odd with two black eyes and a few missing teeth.** (Sorry Odd lovers, but I had to.)**

"What happened to you Odd?" Ulrich and Yumi asked. They were the only ones that didn't know what had happened.

"Ask _them_," Odd said. You could still pick out some pain in his voice.

"Wait, so they?" Yumi said.

"Mmmhmmmm." Odd said, expecting Yumi to scold Aelita and me, but the result was the exact opposite. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ulrich joined in. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Instead of laughing, Aelita and I just exchanged evil glances.

"No, really. I haven't seen Einstein fight like that since he was possessed by Xana!"

Dinner went by very fast after that and soon it was time for bed. I decided to use this valuable time to try to brainstorm ideas on how to get Odd back. An idea then popped into my head. It was decided. I was to go to the magazine store tomorrow.

* * *

**What is Jeremie planning? Well… you get to decide! There is a poll in my profile! Please review and vote!**


	7. AUTHOR ALERT

**Sorry if I ruined your reading groove, but this Author Note that I have posted is telling you that the polls are closed. The next chapter I will tell you the percentage and the winner. I will put up a new poll. The next poll's question is: Who is your favorite Code Lyoko character?. Please vote in that one. I am interested in your opinions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You're probably wondering what the results are. Well…**

**#4 is Base Jumping with 2 votes and 13 of the votes**

**#3 is Free Falling with 3 votes and 20 of the votes**

**#2 is Bungee Jumping with 4 votes and 26 of the votes**

**#1 is **_**Sky Diving **_**with 6 votes and 40 of the votes**

**Disclaimer: Linkmasta does not own Code Lyoko. So lawyers **_**Gooooo aaawwwwaaaayyyyy!!!!!! **_**And if you are going to harass people for not putting a disclaimer on, then you need to:**_** ggeeetttttt aaaa llliiifffffeeee!!!!**_

**That is all.

* * *

**

I walk down to the magazine store. I am trying to remember the name of the magazine that I was going to get. What was that name… Oh yeah! Extreme Sports Weekly! I remember now they have several contests for extreme sports that it fills up ¼ of the whole magazine! Ah! Here is the store. I walk through the door. There is a person at the counter, no more than 19 years old.

"May I help you with finding anything?" They asked. I was trying to be very polite, but I was in a hurry. If I want to get away with this, I will have to be very fast on my toes and wits.

"No, thank you, just looking around." I threw a little smile because I was already thinking of what Odd would try to use as an excuse for not going. I then walk over to the sports section of the magazines. Skimming through the magazines, I happen to find what I am looking for. Quickly I flip through the pages to see if they have the contests at the end pages. This issue was no different because I see a whole page of contests. The variety is a skydiving contest, bungee jumping contest, free falling contest, and a base-jumping contest. I may have a hard time deciding what to enter Odd in. I then close the magazine and walk up to the counter.

The same person is at the counter. I can get a better look at her now that she is not so far away. She has black slacks on, a red sweater, a red vest on too. There is also a nametag on her vest it read: Hello. My name is Daisha. Almost a stereotypical version of a cashier. Only without a 'I'd rather be anywhere but here' look she has a nice look, very friendly, and _very _happy.

"So you find everything?" She asked. I almost expected the look on her face to be a not really caring look. Though, when I looked up, her expression gave the impression that she cared.

"Oh yeah." I said. I thought I heard a little laughter in my voice, but I dismissed that thought

"So, quite a sports man you are?" She said smiling.

"Uh, well, I guess you can say that." I was trying to say it without tripping over my words. That happens when you didn't know someone was going to say that, or if I don't have an answer. Honestly, I didn't know what to call myself. I am not much of a sports person; let alone, extreme sports person. People, and by people I mean Odd, have called me sport game impaired. That one did not make sense when he called me that, but he still called me that. He even called me a parson! I may be serious more than I should, but calling me a parson?! I never even knew that word is in his vocabulary! You never know what to expect when you are mentioning Odd.

"That will come to seven dollars." The cashier said. That took a while. I look at the screen while I give her the money. The screen seemed to have just stopped and froze, Then the screen kept flickering on and off. I immediately knew what was wrong.

"You might have to change the circuit to a higher frequency. If that doesn't work then you need to get a new motherboard." Oh darn it!! Everyone just turns to me. Everyone knows that I am a computer geek! Daisha soon realizes that I never intended for that to happen, so she makes sure everyone could hear and she blurted:

"Wow, a sports man _and_ a computer whiz! You let the ladies know that and they'll be crawling all over you!" She winked at me and I mouthed thanks. I then got out of there as quickly as I could. After hiding the magazine in my laptop, I started the walk to my dorm.

* * *

**Sorry for this being so short, but spring break is coming up so I can update more chapters! Do you think I should update often in short chapters, or to take longer and make 2,000 to 6,000 word chapters? Oh and please review so Jeremie can get payed! Also read my other stories and my new story: Code Lyoko Character Theme Songs! Also My new poll is up! The question is… What is your favorite Code Lyoko Character? So far only 2 people have voted. Well… make it 1 because I voted in my own poll. Try and find out who voted for which character! You can also see the votes for this poll!!! YEAH!!**


End file.
